1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a providing device, a providing method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is a known technique related to deep leaning for performing learning for language recognition or image recognition by using a deep neural networks (DNN) including neurons that are connected in a multistage manner. For example, in such a technique, a DNN is constructed by learning an object or the like contained in an image of input image data. If new image data is input, what object is contained in an image is discriminated on the basis of the constructed DNN.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-516246
However, in the above described conventional technique, it is not always possible to easily use a DNN. For example, in the above described conventional technique, to construct a DNN that performs desired determination, learning is performed by using large amounts of data. Therefore, in the above described conventional technique, more effort is needed to collect pieces of training data and more time is needed to learn data. Under such circumstances, in the above described conventional technique, it is difficult to easily construct a DNN, and it is not always possible to easily use a DNN.